undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 62
This is Issue 62 of Fear The Living, titled One Last Goodbye. This is the eighth issue of Arc #8. Issue 62 Ben Renolds's POV “Where the fuck is my brother!” Ken says, not faltering not ever a little with D.L.’s gun, his face just as menacing as when he drew out the gun. “Ken calm down please, just put the gun down, and we can talk this out calmly.” Rose says, holding her hand out towards Ken. “NO! If we talk this out pricks like Ben over there are going to say we have to leave, I DESERVE TO SEE MY BROTHER AGAIN. I’ve been through more shit than all of you fucking combined, you’re going to what I say and how I say it right now. If I fucking say jump you’ll say how high, do you fucking hear me!” Ken says, his voice sounding more menacing my every second that passed. Just then David draws out his pistol, but Ken points his at him and shoots the gun out of his hand. Ken looks around us and says “Anyone else want to go against my word, anyone else want a chat with my little fucking friend.” Then Ken flashes his gun at all of us. “Ken, you’re not you right now, you’re just angry, you just want to see your brother once again, you don’t want to hurt us, put the damn gun down.” I say, but Ken still doesn’t move. “Shut up Ben, you haven’t gone through half of the shit I’ve gone through, so shut your mouth, you James, where is my brother, tell me now.” Ken says, and he points the gun towards James. “Whoa bro I don’t want to die tonight, look me, him, and Wesley over there got captured by this group of cannibals or some shit, Scott here got us out of there. Scott said Logan stayed to save his family or some shit.” James says, he slowly raises his hands up. Just then a little kid starts running towards us, his face covered in blood. “Felix?” James says. Then the little kid stops in his tracks and looks at me, then he runs towards me and says “FELIX!”. Felix finally wakes up, and he looks at the little kid running towards him. “Little brother!” Felix says, and then he gets on his one foot, I hold him up, and he hugs the little kid. “Yeah of course, everyone is having a fucking reunion besides me. I have a family too you know, I need to see my brother!” Ken says. “This is it, James you’re taking us to where my brother is right now, or I won’t hesitate in shooting you.” Ken says, and he points his gun back at James. “Ok bro, just take it easy. Let’s go.” James says, and he starts walking away. Ken quickly follows and he points his gun at us so we can follow also. I quickly straggle to the back because I have to help Felix walk, and he’s talking to the little kid that just randomly popped up. “Is he your brother?” I ask Felix. “Yeah, I can’t believe he’s alive, Jr. come on hurry up a little.” Felix says. ---- Logan Myers's POV “Sit down, now.” The man inside the room says, I look around the room, it’s completely rusty and covered in blood. There’s a single chair standing in the middle of the room, and an array of tools on a tray including a gun next to the chair. “Ok, no need to get aggressive I know my fate.” I say, and then I proceed to sit on the chair, and I quickly take out a knife that Scott gave me and I roll it up my sleeve. The man then takes out a piece of rope and binds my hands with it, then he puts my hands behind the chair, then he goes to the tray of tools. I quickly slide the knife down to my hand and I start to cut the rope as fast as I can. The man leaves the tray of tools with a scalpel, and he walks towards me. “Have to get rid of the worse part, we’ll go for the eyes first.” The man says, and then he lifts up the scalpel. Just then I manage to cut free of my binding, and I proceed to plunge the knife into the man’s chest. He falls back, and I go to stab him in his head when he knocks over the tray with the tools. They fall down and I proceed to trip on one of them. The man quickly grabs the pistol from the tools and points it at me. He pulls the trigger and a bullet slices through my shoulder. I let out a little yelp of pain, but I don’t let the pain stop me from lunging at the man and shoving the knife through his skull. I withdraw the knife, then I grab the man’s pistol. Then the pain from the bullet finally comes and I let out another yell of pain. Then I cough up some blood, and I finally help myself up. I look around the room, and my eyes land on a chainsaw at the end of the room, I quickly grab it and rev it up. I walk towards the door and I kick it open. I see a guard walking down the hall, and I quickly walk towards him and I cut off his head with the chainsaw. I look around and see no one around, so I walk towards the door in front of mine. Scott said his family was in the room in front of mine, they better be. I quickly kick down the door, and I look around, and I see a man next to a tray of tools, and a woman and a girl both tied to chairs. I look the man in the eyes, and I charge towards him, and then I shove the end of the chainsaw through his chest before he can say or do anything. I rip it out of his chest and decapitate him. I place the chainsaw on the ground and I walk towards the woman and girl. I take out my knife and cut both of their bindings. They both stand up and look at me, looking extremely grateful. “Scott sent me, you’re his family right?” I ask. “Yes we are, oh my fuck, I can’t thank you enough. Is your shoulder alright?” The woman says. I quickly look away and look at the wall, “No, now let’s get out of here.” I say. I pick up the chainsaw, I rev it up and I walk out of the door. I look at both sides of the hall, no one, so I walk around the corner and I start sprinting down it. A guard steps out of a door, but I quickly decapitate him with the chainsaw. Then we finally reach the door to leave the building, but I feel a bullet slice through my stomach before I walk outside of the door. I push it open with all my strength, and I fall forward out of the building. I drop the chainsaw The woman picks it up, and turns around and shoves it through the guard that shot me. She pushed the guard back into the building and closed the door. I look up, and start coughing up blood, then I see Ken, and James, and Wesley, and Scott, and other people walking towards us. Then I see Ken break into a sprint towards me. “Oh my fuck, Logan.” Ken says, and then he hugs me tightly. “Ken, I can’t believe you’re alive. Feels like just yesterday I thought you were dead.” I say, I try to hold up a smile but I quickly feel tears flowing down my cheeks. “Why are you crying?” Ken asks. Then I point to my stomach, and I see tears quickly fill my brothers eyes. "Ken I know I have protected you ever since you were born and I was meant to protect you but now I won't be able to, I know this is going to make you sad but you have to stay strong, We don't have anything to treat my wound so it is positive that I will die, Look Ken I know this will make you cry but when I die I want you to stop me from turning okay, I love you little brother and I will always be with you and be your guardian angel.” I say. “Logan no, you can’t die man, you just can’t.” Ken says, and I can see him start to cry. “Ken look you’re strong, and you’re a good man, just do what is necessary, and don’t regret it. We all need to do things, but you’re strong, you can survive this whole thing, Ken survive this for me okay?” I say. “Okay Logan, I promise.” Ken says. "Okay Ken I think this is it for me I can barely move and I can't feel my stomach.” I say. "No Logan this can't be it, it can't, come on we can just find some medicine for you, come on Logan, Jesus." Ken says. "Ken I know this is hard for you but either you will have to put me out of my misery or I will have to either way both of us don't want me to be a Biter so Ken Just do it." I say. "I love you Logan and I will miss you, I know we have said some nasty things to each other so I'm sorry for any pain I have caused you, Promise me you will always be with me" Ken says. "Don't worry Ken as long as you are alive I will always be with you and I will always protect you, I love you to ken and I always will, and I will miss you, stay alive okay, you can overcome this apocalypse because you are strong, Now Ken it's time" I say, and then I feel myself drift off into a permanent sleep. ---- Ken Myers Jr.'s POV It’s been about an hour since I had to put down Logan so he didn’t turn, I can’t believe he just died. Out of everything that has happened to me why can’t just one good thing happen, why did my brother have to die, why does everything bad happen to me. I just ask for one thing, for my brother to survive and live with me, but not even that can be granted. Everyone else isn’t even sad or anything, a bunch of asshole’s they are. I just want Logan to be here, and to give me advice, or just be the best brother ever like he always was. Then I feel someone tug at my sleeve, I look down to my side and see little Logan Kent walking next to me. “I’m sorry about what happened to your brother, I could tell he was a good man.” Logan says, in a voice that was as sincere as I have ever heard. “It’s okay Logan, you know his name was Logan too. He was a good man, one of the best in the world. Logan, I promise I will never leave you, I promise to always protect you okay.” I tell Logan, and I feel the tears fill my eyes again, I can’t let what happened to my brother happen to me, I have to protect Logan, by any means necessary. “Okay Ken.” Logan says. Then I hear Ben yell at me, “Ken, where are we going?”. “Wherever is good for the kids.” I say, taking deep breathes. “I think we should take a vote about where to go.” Ben says. “NO! ENOUGH OF VOTES, ENOUGH OF DECIDING THINGS AS A GROUP, THAT’S WHAT GOT LOGAN KILLED, THAT’S WHAT GOT DIANA KILLED, ALLISON, MY FRIENDS, JOHN, A.J., DANIEL, KAREN, ALL OF THEM DIED BECAUSE OF CHOICES.” I yell. “What are you saying?” D.L. says. “I’m saying that from here on out, it’s not a democracy anymore, not more fucking choices from any of you, you’re going to follow my lead and do as I say, anyone who doesn’t agree with me can leave right now. If you stay you’re vote, you’re choice doesn’t matter here anymore. You’ll all do what I say, and when I say it. Do you all understand?” I say. Everyone stays in their spot, no one moves. I look around, then back down to Logan, I’ll protect him no matter what, he needs someone, and he’s like a little brother to me so I need to protect him, his life is more important than mine. I know my brother said that I need to survive this all, I’ll try my damn best, but Logan’s life is more important, the kid needs to survive. “Good, from here on out this isn’t a democracy anymore, you’ll all do what I say.” I say, anything to keep Logan alive. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues